1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece.
2. Related Art
For example, various technologies for sharing driving devices that rotate indicators such as second hands or minute hands have been proposed between a plurality of types of electronic timepieces with different specifications in the related art. For example, JP-A-2014-102112 discloses a configuration in which one of a plurality of driving pulses generated at different periods is selected according to data designating the specification of a device. In a technology of JP-A-2014-102112, a specification corresponding to a reduction in power voltage is selected in a case in which the power voltage is reduced up to a power voltage less than a predetermined value.
Incidentally, for example, data designating a specification of an electronic timepiece is abruptly changed to content different from appropriate content corresponding to an actual specification, for example, due to chattering of a power voltage caused by an impact at the time of falling of an electronic timepiece or an instantaneous variation in a voltage caused by static electricity. Accordingly, an operation appropriate for an electronic timepiece is hindered. As a result, there is a possibility of a user feeling a sense of discomfort.